The Wall
by Kedralyn
Summary: Les murs ont des oreilles, et cette leçon, Sam n'est pas prêt de l'oublier. Sabriel, mais pas que.


**Warning: Slash soft, rating T+ pour le langage et les sous-entendus plus au moins vaseux. Sabriel principalement, mais pas que: une touche de Destiel par-ci par-là, une pointe de Wincest parce que, et un tout léger Wincestel parce que aussi. Rien de bien méchant, je vous l'assure. **

* * *

Sam laisse tomber négligemment son sac à dos sur la moquette douteuse de la chambre de motel qu'il vient à peine de louer. Il remercie distraitement la grande Amérique et ses hôtels de routiers miteux ouverts h24, attrape sa trousse de toilette et se précipite dans la salle-de-bain.

La journée a été foutrement longue. Trop de route, trop de chaleur, trop de poussière, trop de silence.

Une journée complète sur la route avec un couple en crise, ça détruit un homme, aussi chasseur endurci soit-il.

Tout en se brossant les dents, il écoute attentivement autour de lui.

Pas un bruit. Tout du moins, pas encore. Il sait très bien que ça ne va plus tarder, d'autant plus que Dean paraissait particulièrement remonté contre Cas pour une raison qui lui échappe encore.

Sam se débarrasse de sa chemise, et regarde un instant les deux larges auréoles de transpiration – ne sentant pas forcément la rose - qui se dessinent sous les aisselles. Il la roule en boule, se dit que Dean l'aurait sans doute fait sécher sur la fenêtre avant de la remettre le lendemain et pense vaguement qu'il serait temps de faire un tour au Lavomatic du coin.

Bah. En attendant, il a d'autres soucis. Le premier, et non des moindres, et de prendre une douche dans le bac qui lui inspire autant confiance qu'une seringue usagée retrouvée dans une poubelle.

Il tire le rideau, essaye d'oublier les quelques taches qui parsèment le plastique au décor floral et enjambe la céramique jaunâtre.

Merde. Au vu des moisissures noires visibles dans les coins, il aurait mieux fait de garder ses chaussettes.

Tant pis.

Sam attrape la pomme de douche, l'éloigne de lui – Dieu seul sait à quel point ces objets-là peuvent être facétieux – et actionne l'arrivée d'eau. Bien lui en a pris, car le violent jet qui s'écoule soudain passe de brûlant à glacé et inversement.

Il se demande un instant si, dans les hôtels en général, il n'y a pas un employé installé au bout des conduits qui s'amuse à changer à sa convenance la température des douches. Parce qu'à part ça, il ne voit vraiment pas.

L'eau finit par prendre une température correcte, quoi qu'un peu trop chaude en vue de la saison. Il fera avec, tant pis.

Il reste facilement une vingtaine de minutes là-dessous, laissant s'écouler avec l'eau toute la lassitude de sa longue journée. Il pense que celle de demain ne sera sans doute pas mieux, mais demain, c'est demain. Là, un lit l'attend, et peut-être un bon sommeil réparateur.

Ou pas.

Car il semble que l'Univers entier ait décidé que Samuel Winchester ne pourrait pas avoir de vraie nuit de sommeil. Il y a un destin pour les insomniaques schizophrènes. Ou une fatalité, une prédisposition, un ordre établi ou un truc comme ça.

«_ Tu ne dormiras point._ » Évangile des Winchester selon Saint Chuck, chap.8 verset 11.

Sam se surprend à sourire. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose de comique là-dedans. Et de tragique, surtout. Une comédie dramatique où tout le monde rit au début, mais où le héros meurt à la fin.

Seigneur, il commence à penser vraiment à n'importe quoi. Il a besoin de _dormir_.

Il sort de la douche, se sèche rapidement et enfile un caleçon à carreaux. Rien de bien sexy mais il s'en tape, il est seul et il veut pioncer. Toute la nuit. Whoah, au moins cinq heures, peut-être six si Cas a bien épuisé son abruti de frère.

Il sort de la salle de bain, traverse la chambre à grands pas et s'étend dans le lit qui grince sous son propre poids. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ses pieds ne dépassent pas – Sam décide que sa journée n'était pas si merdique, tout compte fait.

Il tend à nouveau l'oreille vers la chambre d'à côté. Toujours pas de bruit. Peut-être que tout compte fait, Dean n'était pas si en colère que ça. Il dort peut-être, ou alors ils sont sortis. Pas grand-chose à faire dans le coin, mais on peut faire confiance à son aîné pour dénicher le plus sordide des bars de périphérie.

Peut-être que cette fois, il pourra dormir.

Le jeune homme se détend dans le matelas. Les ressorts lui rentrent dans le dos, mais c'est un dur-à-cuire et ce n'est pas cela qui va l'empêcher de piquer l'un des plus beaux roupillons de ces dernières semaines.

Ses yeux papillonnent, ses sens s'engourdissent, son esprit s'envole. Par tous les dieux qu'il ne connait pas encore, que c'est bon…

Des pas précipités, accompagnés d'un violent « Bordel, CAS ! », de l'autre côté du mur, le remmènent brusquement à la réalité. Il écarquille les yeux, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Bordel, s'en est presque douloureux.

Les éclats de voix, bien qu'engourdis, lui vrillent les tympans. Merde quoi, il y était presque…

Et voilà qu'ils remettent ça. Une fois de plus.

Une destinée, qu'il vous dit. Une malédiction.

Dean hausse la voix, Cas répond d'un ton grave et monocorde. Sam ne comprend pas leur conversation, étouffée par la cloison qui sépare leur chambre de motel, et il ne veut pas savoir.

Chaque soir, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Et il sait très bien comment cela va se terminer.

Bordel, depuis que ces deux-là sont ensemble, il n'arrive plus à faire de nuit complète. Pour un peu, il souhaiterait presque le retour du diable dans sa caboche.

Luci n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un colocataire plaisant, mais il savait au moins monopoliser son attention. Et penser à autre chose, il en a bien besoin sur le moment précis. Autre chose. Maintenant, là, tout de suite.

Autre chose qu'à Dean et son ange dans un pieu. Tient, ça commence presque comme une blague à deux balles qu'on peut trouver sur des emballages de confiseries : Dean et Castiel sont dans un lit, Sam entre et...

Le jeune chasseur secoue la tête. Ça ressemble à tout sauf à une blague carambar. Plutôt à un scénar' d'un mauvais film porno à petit budget.

_Pitié, Luci, reviens._

Les voix s'adoucissent, les sons s'étouffent et se transforment en rumeurs que Sam n'interprète que trop bien. Le lourd silence qui s'en suit ne signifie qu'une chose : il doit rapidement allumer la télévision et monter le son aussi fort qu'il est encore possible dans une chambre louée à deux heures du matin.

Il bondit du lit, se précipite sur la vieille télé cabossée et appuie sur le bouton. Il prend la télécommande, retourne se coucher et commence à zapper.

Emission de jardinage. Sûrement pas.

Cuisine. Il doute que la cuisson du risotto vénitien lui procure assez d'adrénaline pour oublier ce qui est sans doute en train de se passer juste de l'autre côté.

Casa Erotica. Les couinements de la demoiselle blonde emplissent la chambre, et Sam change de chaine aussi rapidement qu'il est humainement possible.

Chasse et pêche. Il ne préfère même pas y penser. Pas plus que le documentaire animalier sur la langouste diffusé sur National Geographic.

En désespoir de cause, il finit par rester sur une chaîne musicale qui diffuse les derniers tubes à la mode. La musique est mauvaise, mais elle a l'avantage de couvrir ce que Sam cherche à tout prix à oublier.

Les percussions rythmées du clip actuellement diffusé se transforment en un bourdonnement qui a quelque chose d'étrangement hypnotique. Peut-être va-t-il réussir à dormir, tout compte fait. Les rythmes se font plus lents, plus lourds, plus lascifs.

Ses sens aiguisés de chasseur occultent maintenant toute tonalité provenant de la télé. Il découvre avec horreur qu'il n'entend plus que les entrechocs réguliers de leur lit contre son mur. Son cœur s'emballe, ses mains deviennent moites. Il ne discerne pas vraiment les gémissements, mais son imagination fait tout le reste.

Dean au-dessus, Dean en dessous, Castiel soumis, Castiel dominant. Les doigts s'entremêlant dans leurs cheveux. Leurs visages déformés par le plaisir, l'abandon, la luxure. La voix lascive de Dean, les soupirs sensuels de Cas.

_Putain d'imagination._

Sam, le front ruisselant, repousse le drap d'une couleur indéfinie loin de lui. La dernière fois qu'il a ressenti un tel besoin de se branler, c'était à quinze ans en passant par hasard à côté du vestiaire des filles du lycée, fuck.

- Alors Sam, encore tes problèmes d'insomnie ?

Le chasseur sursaute et attrape le flingue qu'il a placé par habitude sous son traversin.

« Qui est là ? »

Il force sa vue. La lumière clignotante de la télévision laisse dévoiler une silhouette familière, sur laquelle il n'arrive cependant pas à mettre de nom.

- Repose ça, tu vas te faire mal.

- Garth… ? tente Sam maladroitement. Garth, c'est toi ?

_Pitié, faites que ce soit lui, faite que ce soit lui, faite que ce soit..._

- Essaie encore.

_Et merde._

La voix est moqueuse, insolente, parfaitement identifiable. Sam est maintenant capable de nommer l'inconnu, et pense qu'il est décidément en train de redevenir fou.

- Ga…Gabriel ?

Le visiteur nocturne esquisse un mouvement dans le noir, et Sam imagine qu'il lève ses pouces en signe de victoire.

- Bingo ! Alors, quoi de neuf dans ta pitoyable petite vie ?

Un doliprane, vite. Ou un paquet d'antidépresseurs, ou un litre de whiskey, ou un rail de coke, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse lui venir en aide.

- C'est impossible.

Le jeune chasseur s'assied sur le rebord du lit et cache son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Luci doit sans doute être de retour, et il a décidé de prendre l'apparence de l'archange au sens de l'humour le plus discutable de la création.

- Sam, Sam, Sam…

Gabriel fait quelques pas dans la pièce et se penche vers un petit frigidaire qu'il ouvre sans ménagement. Il s'installe ensuite dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin et croise les jambes.

- Comme si me faire hanter par des anges déchus ou morts ne suffisait pas, faut encore qu'ils me vident mon frigo…

Sam soupire, et se rallonge sur le matelas. Il doit vivre un cauchemar. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à s'endormir, tout compte fait. Même si l'idée de voir Gabriel dans ses rêves n'est pas une super bonne nouvelle en soi.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? réitère l'archange, après une longue lampée de ce que Sam détermine comme la dernière bière qu'il avait sauvé de la voracité de Dean et qu'il comptait se garder pour le lendemain.

- J'ai de nouveau une araignée au plafond.

L'autre rit. C'est un rire railleur, mais non dénué de gaieté. Un rire à la Gabriel, en somme.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas si fou.

- Tu es mort. Lucifer t'as tué, et personne ne survit à Lucifer.

- Tu l'as bien fait, toi….

- Techniquement, rétorque Sam en fronçant les sourcils, il ne m'a pas tué.

- C'est du pareil au même.

Sam attend une argumentation qui ne vient pas. Il ouvre un œil, histoire de vérifier si son hallucination est toujours là.

La silhouette n'a pas bougé. Le chasseur ne voit pas son visage, mais il distingue ses jambes croisées dans la pénombre.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? lance-t-il enfin avec lassitude.

L'archange renifle, dans ce qui semble être une expression de perplexité.

- C'est la première question qui te vient à l'esprit ? Un ange mort – et pas n'importe lequel- se présente dans ton motel miteux, et la seule chose que tu veux savoir, c'est _pourquoi_… ?

- Tu n'es qu'une hallucination. Ces trucs là, ça me connait. Ça peut durer longtemps mais ça finit toujours par partir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil, répond Gabriel sur un ton enfantin. C'est comme ça qu'on accueille les vieux amis ?

- Tu es peut-être vraiment là, continue Sam en l'ignorant, tu as peut-être réussi à rouler Lucifer par je ne sais quel moyen, ou alors tu es bel et bien mort et je suis en train de rêver. Ou de cauchemarder, plutôt. Je penche pour la deuxième solution.

Il ne peut pas le voir, mais il sait que son interlocuteur sourit. Il a presque l'impression que la grâce de Gabriel emplit la pièce. Et il décide que ce n'est pas une sensation si désagréable que ça.

- Sam, Sam, Sam…répète l' archange. Pour répondre à ta question, figure-toi que je passais dans le coin et je-

Un coup violent, venant de la pièce voisine, secoue légèrement le mur et coupe Gabriel dans sa lancée. Un rire étouffé leur parvient, et Sam se cache brusquement la tête sous son oreiller.

- On a du mal à trouver le sommeil? reprend l'archange blond.

Le chasseur tente de passer sur le ton lourd de sous-entendus. Il sait très bien que Gabriel essaye de le troubler, de le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Et foi de Winchester, il n'y arrivera pas.

_Quoi que._

- Fous-moi la paix, s'il te plait.

De faibles rumeurs leur parviennent à nouveau. Un gémissement, un léger glapissement, des soupirs entremêlés. Gabriel se lève, fait quelques pas et pose son oreille contre le mur. Il reste un moment ainsi, silencieux et les yeux fermés.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'imaginer ton frangin en train de baiser le mien ne me laisse pas indifférent… Cassy a fait beaucoup de chemin depuis notre dernière rencontre. C'est devenu un grand garçon.

Sam se roule en boule et écrase un peu plus fort l'oreiller sur sa nuque.

- Ta gueule, marmonne-t-il contre le matelas et en détaillant chaque syllabe. Ta-gueu-le.

Le chasseur entend Gabriel s'approcher de lui.

- Allons allons, ce n'est pas mon Sammy qui parle comme ça.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffle Sam avec colère.

- Pourquoi tant de hargne ?

Il se penche sur Sam, ne laissant quelques centimètres entre ses lèvres et son oreille.

- Peut-être que tu as honte de quelque chose ?

Gabriel marque une pause et ajoute sur un ton léger :

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu t'es imaginé avec eux, si ?

Le silence du jeune homme lui arrache un autre sourire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? Etre derrière Castiel ou derrière Dean ? Au milieu, peut-être ?

De brèves images traversent l'esprit du chasseur. Dean qui embrasse à pleine bouche la nuque de Castiel, Dean qui caresse sa cuisse, Dean qui gémit au rythme du va-et-vient de ses hanches contre le bassin de son ange, Dean qui lève vers Sam des yeux enivrés, Sam qui s'agenouille devant Castiel, Sam qui lève les yeux et plonge son regard vert.

Il déglutit douloureusement. Il ne connait pas toute l'étendue des pouvoirs dont peuvent faire preuve les anges, et il prie le ciel pour que la télépathie ne fasse pas partie de leurs aptitudes.

Ou plutôt non, il prie tous les dieux païens qu'il n'a pas encore tués. Prier le ciel pour ce genre de choses n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

Malheureusement, vu le sourire de Gabriel, il semblerait que les capacités angéliques soient plus étendues que désirées.

- Sammy…Oh pardon, il n'y a que ton frère qui a le droit de t'appeler comme ça.

Gabriel s'approche un peu plus. Sam peut sentir sa respiration chaude sur sa nuque et il frissonne, et il n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il aime ou s'il déteste cela.

- Sammy…souffle soudain la voix chaude de Dean.

Sam pousse un léger cri de surprise et saute hors du lit. Il jette un regard désemparé à son vis-à-vis et s'apprête un moment à reconnaître la veste en cuir et les t-shirts délavés qu'affectionne tant son aîné. Ce n'est pourtant pas Dean qu'il a en face de lui, mais bien Gabriel qui le regarde avec une haute satisfaction de lui-même, et de l'effet qu'il a eu sur lui.

- Enfin Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande-t-il en toute innocence. Tu entends des choses que tu ne _devrais_ pas ?

- Arrête de jouer avec moi.

Une moue boudeuse se dessine sur les lèvres de l'archange.

- Oh, c'est dommage. J'aime tellement jouer…Vous autres mortels avez tellement de vices cachés que j'en ai toujours eu l'embarras du choix. Et toi Sam…Tes vices sont particulièrement savoureux.

Sam se bouche les oreilles et commence à faire les cent-pas dans la chambre. Il tente de cacher son malaise par un excès de violence qui ne lui ressemble pas. Il se tourne vers l'archange et lui crache en plein visage :

- Tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne peux _rien_ savoir. Casse-toi, bordel !

- N'oublie pas Sam; si je suis dans ta caboche, tu ne peux _rien_ me cacher.

Et Sam se surprend à souhaiter de plus en plus fort que l'archange soit bel et bien en vie. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, de cauchemars et de souffrances refont alors surface. Des choses qu'il pensait avoir oublié et refoulé au fond de sa cervelle. Il se revoit dans cette sinistre chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique, à tenter de trouver le sommeil entre les pétards et les « GOOD MORNING VIETNAM » d'un colocataire non-désiré enjoué, inventif et particulièrement diabolique.

Il se demande soudain, d'ailleurs, s'il n'a pas vraiment à faire à Lucifer de retour de la cage.

- Tu parles comme _lui_. Le même genre de sujets glauques, la même intonation. Tu es peut-être de retour pour m'emmerder jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Son interlocuteur semble comprendre immédiatement de quoi il en retourne.

Le chasseur ne peut pas le voir, mais il devine que toute trace de sourire goguenard a désormais disparu du visage de Gabriel. L'ambiance de la pièce parait soudain plus lourde, comme si la grâce même de l'archange se modifiait et en empreignait les lieux. Sam se rappelle un peu trop tard de sa réaction quand Dean lui avait demandé à qui de Lucifer ou de Michael il était le larbin.

Il s'était demandé si Luci n'était pas revenu; maintenant, il en a la certitude : c'est bien Gabriel qu'il a en face de lui. Et il l'a foutrement foutu en rogne.

L'archange reste néanmoins muet, ce qui est bien étrange en vue du personnage excentrique qu'il aime tant laisser paraître.

- Alors le Trickster, on a perdu sa langue ?

Gabriel serre les poings et semble faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se maîtriser. Sam se sent soudain tout petit et ridiculement faible. D'un simple claquement de doigts (et cela, le chasseur en est certain) il peut le convertir en une masse informe de gelée rouge et réduire le motel en poussière. Il y a bien Castiel dans les parages, mais il n'est même pas certain qu'il puisse lui tenir tête – Gabriel est un archange après tout, et pas des moindres.

La tension reste palpable durant de longues et silencieuses minutes. Sam se dit vaguement qu'il doit tenter quelque chose, sous peine de prendre le risque de se voir transformer en sac-à-main pour ange lunatique à (légère) tendance mégalo (on ne devient pas un dieu nordique sans idée derrière la tête).

- Euh…Content de te revoir, Gabriel. Tu ne me diras pas comment tu t'en es sorti, je suppose.

L'ambiance s'allège soudainement. Sam ne parvient pas à cacher un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Effectivement, vu comme ça…

Le jeune homme se force à prendre une attitude détachée. Mais tout en lui respire le trouble, du tremblement de ses mains à son souffle saccadé qu'il n'arrive pas à calmer.

Pourquoi Gabriel l'indispose-t-il tant ? Sans doute pas parce qu'il est revenu d'entre les morts. Revenir d'entre les morts, ce n'est pas quelque chose de si difficile par les temps qui courent. Gabriel a bien tué Dean une bonne centaine de fois.

Et puis l'heure n'est pas aux réflexions nécrologiques, merde. Il est deux heures trente du matin. Il est crevé, il a juste envie de se retrouver seul.

Gabriel, un peu plus loin, termine sa bière et pousse une exclamation de satisfaction. Il lance ensuite la canette à travers la pièce sombre, et par ne sait quelle magie, semble faire un panier dans la poubelle près de la table.

- Tu veux réellement savoir pourquoi je suis là ? demande-t-il soudain, sur un ton grave.

Sam hésite à répondre. Il brûle d'envie de savoir, bien entendu. Mais il n'est pas certain d'apprécier la tournure des choses. Il s'installe à nouveau sur le lit, prend une profonde inspiration et murmure un vague « oui ». Gabriel se lève, et s'installe à ses côtés. Cette soudaine promiscuité, inattendue, prend Sam au dépourvu. L'archange est chaud au travers de sa chemise. Chaud, vibrant, et incontestablement vivant. Le chasseur s'écarte légèrement.

- Mais je suis là pour toi, Sam.

Curieusement, cette réponse ne le surprend pas plus que ça. Il se prend même à penser qu'il l'a peut-être souhaité par le passé, et dans un passé pas si lointain que ça.

Dans un dernier espoir de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste, il rétorque brusquement :

- T'es bourré, c'est ça ? Complètement pinté ?

La lumière vacillante d'un néon à l'extérieur du motel éclaire par intermittence le visage de Gabriel. Il est sombre, grave, désespérément sérieux...Et autre chose. Sam se dit qu'au fond, il préférerait peut-être le Trickster à l'humour douteux à ce qu'il a sous les yeux.

Le regard de Gabriel est dérangeant, mais aussi extrêmement fascinant. Il sait parfaitement exprimer le fond de ses pensées sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Sam se dit qu'il doit fuir. Sortir en trombe de cette saloperie de chambre puante, aller se réfugier sous le pont le plus proche en attendant le lever du soleil.

Mais il est irrémédiablement collé à ce foutu lit, ses jambes ne lui répondent plus.

- Arrête ça, bafouille-t-il entre ses dents.

- Que j'arrête quoi ?

La voix de Gabriel est horripilante de sincérité. Sam préfère ne pas répondre. L'ange sourit à nouveau, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée exaltante.

- Tu me préfères peut-être comme ça?

Les pétillants yeux marrons virent au céruléen le plus pur. C'est Castiel qui le regarde maintenant, avec une expression affamée qu'il espère ne jamais revoir sur le visage de l'ange. Sam détourne le regard et se concentre sur le plafond.

- Comme ça, alors ?

Les cheveux s'éclaircirent, les yeux s'assombrissent, quelques taches de rousseur apparaissent. Une familière odeur de cuir s'élève du corps assit à ses côtés. Sam voudrait hurler, mais c'est un gémissement de colère qui franchit ses lèvres.

La vision disparaît aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue. Gabriel est à nouveau là, et il ne sourit plus.

Il le regarde intensément. L'une de ses mèches blondes est agitée par un courant d'air que lui-seul semble sentir.

Il s'approche. Sam veut fuir. Sam _doit_ fuir. Mais Sam ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux.

Les lèvres de Gabriel sont douces, sucrées comme les confiseries qu'il avale à longueur de temps. Ses mains sont délicates. Agiles. Précises. Expérimentées.

Et Sam dormira mieux cette nuit qu'il ne l'a fait depuis des années.


End file.
